I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by Monkeywand
Summary: He asks her to dance. Short and sweet. Song Fic. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill...**

**A/N Set to the song Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. One of my all-time favorite songs. Not-beta so any problems, let me know. **

I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

The cool breeze blows bringing with it the sweet smell of frangipani and jasmine. A few leaves and flowers tumble along but otherwise the night is still. She rubs her bare arms, hoping to dispel the goosebumps. Her dress swishes around her legs as she walks, accompanied by the click of her heels on the path. Making her way to the large garden gazebo, she rests her arms on the railing, staring out into the peaceful night. She is far enough away that if she strains, she can hear the loud music playing, yet still close enough to see the lights of the brightly lit community-hall-turned-ball-room. She breathes in deeply, filling her lungs with the fresh night air.

"May I have this dance?"

She spins suddenly, the full skirt of her dress billowing outwards with the force of the turn. Her heart beats wildly but immediately slows as she realizes who it is.

"You scared me," she says quietly with a smile.

"I'm sorry." He steps closer, brandishing a single rose from behind his back, an apologetic look written all over his features.

"For me?" she asks, surprised. She had received roses before, from men hoping to court her, but never from a man asking for a dance. She moves to take the rose, but he has other ideas.

"Spin," he demands. Wordlessly, she does. Delicate fingers spider over her head as he weaves the rose into her dark hair, clipping it into place. She spins round again, this time to face him.

"Beautiful," he whispers, staring into her eyes. She blushes but doesn't drop her gaze. Quickly, he takes a step back and holds out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"But there is no music," she points out. He merely grins at her before taking her into his arms.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

He sings softly, the words barely reaching her ears before being carried away in the cool breeze.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Somewhere in the second verse a guitar starts up, the soft notes joining in perfect harmony with his voice. She lays her head upon his sturdy chest, unsurprisingly finding the gap between their bodies now non-existent. She can feel the steady rumble of his chest as the words vibrate from within.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

They sway together, spinning round in circles slowly, eyes closed, enjoying the moment. He continues to sing, embracing her tightly, reveling in the fact that she is in his arms. He stares down at her, never imaging that she would be here, with him.

"_I just want you to know who I am_," he sings finally, stepping away from her embrace. She looks up to see him removing the black mask from his eyes. Reaching up to remove her own mask, she finds his nimble fingers already delicately untying the strands of ribbon. Her mask flutters to the floor to join his, the white lace standing out against the cloth.

He steps closer, one hand beneath her chin, lifting it. Two pairs of eyes meet, and she can read the lust and love in his eyes. He only slightly surprised to see the same emotions her own eyes, before lips meet in a passionate, yet sweet embrace. Needing air, they break apart, gazes still locked upon each other, panting slightly. A blush spreads across her face, bringing with it a rosy glow.

"I love you, Emily," he whispers before kissing her again. She sinks into the kiss, feeling it spread throughout her body.

"I love you, too, Aaron," she whispers back, once they have broken apart. They sink into a third kiss as the music starts up again, filling the night air with sweet melody.

* * *

"When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you." - Unknown

* * *

Hope y'all like.  
Monkeywand


End file.
